


When Poe Met Finn

by evermoreskywalker



Series: Star Wars Sequel Canon Retellings [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Force Awakens, During Canon, First Meetings, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Novelization, POV Poe Dameron, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evermoreskywalker/pseuds/evermoreskywalker
Summary: “What?! No, no, I’m breaking you out,” the Stormtrooper repeated, “Can you fly a TIE fighter?”“I can fly anything,” Poe responded automatically with pride in his voice, and a grin crept up on the Stormtrooper’s face. “But wh- why are you helping me?”The other man paused for a moment. “Because it’s the right thing to do,” he replied in a somber tone.“…You need a pilot,” Poe assessed.“I need a pilot,” admitted the other man sheepishly.- - -A short retelling of Poe and Finn’s first meeting in canon.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Star Wars Sequel Canon Retellings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086464
Kudos: 7





	When Poe Met Finn

Poe Dameron did not like to lose, and at this moment in time, it sure looked like he was losing. He was currently shackled to a chair, alone in the room except for a pair of Stormtroopers standing guard over him. Only a few minutes prior, he had information vital to the success of the Resistance tortured out of him by the menacing Kylo Ren. Even hotshot pilots aren’t immune to the Force, after all, and Poe had been helpless in keeping BB-8’s secret away from the First Order.  
  
He was slumped there, feeling defeated. He began to realize the larger implications of what had just happened. Who knew what the First Order would do if they found Luke Skywalker’s location? That was the one bit of hope the Resistance was holding on to, and Poe had probably just compromised the entire mission.  
  
He didn’t have much time to ponder the _what ifs_ , though, as his train of thought was suddenly interrupted by an additional Stormtrooper entering the chamber.  
  
“Ren wants the prisoner,” demanded the newcomer, and the shackles holding Poe down swiftly released with an electronic-sounding _click_. The pilot stared at the Stormtrooper for a moment, wondering what Kylo Ren could possibly want that Poe hadn’t already just given him. The guard then grabbed Poe by the arm, dragging him along down the hall.  
  
“Turn here,” the Stormtrooper insisted, shoving Poe into an alcove. He looked around as he did so, as if he was hoping not to be seen or overheard. “Listen carefully. If you do exactly as I say, I can get you out of here.”  
  
“What?” stammered Poe, baffled. He hardly anticipated an offer of help from one of the enemy’s soldiers.  
  
The Stormtrooper reached up, hastily removing his helmet to reveal a young man with kind eyes wearing a frantic expression. “This is a rescue. I’m helping you escape!”  
  
Poe scanned the other man’s face as he spoke, still not understanding what was happening.  
  
“Can you fly a TIE fighter?” the other man asked.  
  
Poe wondered if this was some sort of a trap. “Are you with the Resistance?”  
  
“What?! No, no, I’m breaking you out,” the Stormtrooper repeated, “Can you fly a TIE fighter?”  
  
“I can fly anything,” Poe responded automatically with pride in his voice, and a grin crept up on the Stormtrooper’s face. “But wh- why are you helping me?”  
  
The other man paused for a moment. “Because it’s the right thing to do,” he replied in a somber tone.  
  
“…You need a pilot,” Poe assessed.  
  
“I need a pilot,” admitted the other man sheepishly.  
  
The pilot considered the soldier’s offer for a moment. There was an air of innocence about this man, and Poe made a snap decision to trust him.  
  
A matching conspiratorial grin emerged on Poe’s face. “We’re gonna do this.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Aboard the TIE fighter, they found themselves safely out of the clutches of the First Order, at least for the moment. Poe paused for a breath and realized that despite helping him escape from Kylo Ren, he didn’t even know the man on the other side of the ship.  
  
“Hey, what’s your name?” he yelled back to the Stormtrooper.  
  
“FN-2187”  
  
“F… what?!” Poe questioned.  
  
“That’s the only name they ever gave me,” the other man explained.  
  
“Well… I ain’t usin’ it,” Poe replied. He had heard tales of how the Stormtroopers recruited for their order, plucking innocent children from their homes at such a young age that they remembered nothing about their previous lives. It was brutal, and part of the reason the Resistance fought to stamp out the First Order.  
  
“FN, huh?” Poe paused to think of a more appropriate name for the man. “Finn! I’m gonna call you Finn, is that all right?”  
  
“Finn… yeah!” smiled the Stormtrooper, “Finn, I like that! I like that.”  
  
“I’m Poe! Poe Dameron.”  
  
“Good to meet you, Poe.”  
  
“Good to meet you too, Finn!”  
  
Poe smiled to himself. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something he liked about Finn.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never read any of the existing novelizations and I’m new to writing fic so I used this as an exercise. I actually watched this scene over and over while writing this so hopefully it feels accurate!


End file.
